Recomeço
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: "Anos após a queda dos muros de No. 6 Nezumi e Shion voltam a se encontrar. Como será que eles reagiram depois de tanto tempo sem se ver?"


_Nezumi e Shion não me pertencem, e... MENTIRA! O Nezumi me pertence sim, é. Ù3u ~ *tiros* qq  
Fic escrita por ~MIM~, copie e morra lenta e dolorosamente. :3 ~ s_

.

.

**Recomeço**

.

**Capítulo único**

.

.

Anos se passaram após a destruição dos muros de No. 6. Shion levava a vida tranquilamente junto de sua mãe, que continuava os negócios com sua padaria, afinal, era isso que ela realmente gostava de fazer.

Era um sábado à tarde. Shion, como não tinha muito que fazer, resolveu ir até a praça ver as crianças brincarem... Passar um pouco o tempo, que, desde que Nezumi se foi, parece demorar cada vez mais para passar.

Ficou sentado num dos bancos, olhando as crianças e ao mesmo tempo não olhando nada. Sua cabeça estava longe. Viajava lembrando-se do tempo que passara com Nezumi. De todas as brigas, desentendimentos, das provocações do maior. De tudo que eles viveram juntos, tanto os momentos bons, quanto os ruins.

Permaneceu um bom tempo pensando, quando sentiu algo passar sobre seus pés. Olhou, e encontrou um rato negro. Não pode deixar de sentir o coração acelerar e o ar faltar. Aquilo só poderia ser coisa de Nezumi.

O rato ficou o observando e em seguida correu, não tão depressa, mas numa velocidade em que Shion pudesse o seguir. E foi isso que ele fez, com um largo sorriso no rosto e um forte brilho nos olhos, Shion correu atrás do rato, até que o mesmo parou numa rua extremamente deserta. O rapaz olhou por todos os lados, na esperança de ver Nezumi surgir em algum lugar. Mas isso não aconteceu. Abaixou a cabeça e virou-se para voltar ao parque, quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro direito e uma voz que ele conhecia perfeitamente sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Não importa o tempo que passe, você nunca muda, não é... Shion?

O menor virou-se rapidamente encontrando aqueles olhos num tom meio acinzentado e sorriu de uma forma que não sorria há séculos, abraçando fortemente o rapaz.

– Ei, ei! O que está fazendo? – Nezumi perguntou afastando um pouco Shion.

– É apenas um abraço de boas vindas... – Ele disse sorrindo olhando nos olhos do maior. – Senti saudades... Nezumi.

– Hunf! Eu também, idiota. – E esse o abraçou de uma forma carinhosa, qual ele nunca pensou que abraçaria alguém antes.

– Você é um mentiroso, Nezumi.

– Quê? Mentiroso?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Daquela vez... Que eu te beijei... Você disse que nunca mais teria um beijo de despedida. Mas quando os muros de No. 6 foram destruídos, você me beijou e foi em bora, voltando apenas agora, 2 anos depois. Aquilo foi um beijo de despedida...

– Hunf! Eu sei me desculpe. Mas isso jamais acontecerá.

– Então você vai ficar aqui? Comigo?

– Sim.

Shion ficou um tempo olhando para Nezumi com um olhar diferente, um tanto confuso.

– O que foi? – Nezumi perguntou olhando para o menor.

– Você cresceu muito, está cada vez maior que eu. Parece até que eu encolhi. – Shion disse ficando na ponta dos pés para tocar na cabeça de Nezumi, que não aguentou e começou a gargalhar quase caindo no chão.

– Você realmente não muda nunca, Shion. – Ele disse colocando a mão na barriga, ainda rindo.

Shion por sua vez riu também. Estava muito feliz agora que Nezumi tinha voltado. E mais feliz ainda por ver que, assim como ele, continuava a ser o mesmo de sempre.

Nezumi parou de rir e colocou uma das mãos na cintura de Shion e o puxou para perto de si.

– N-Nezumi... O que foi? – Disse com as bochechas corando.

Nezumi não respondeu, apenas sorriu, e com a outra mão, segurou no queixo de Shion e selou seus lábios num beijo. Sua língua vasculhava toda a boca do menor, que, agora, tinha suas mãos entrelaçadas na nuca de Nezumi. O maior o puxou para mais perto de si e eles permaneceram naquele beijo, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Pararam de se beijar em busca de ar. Shion tinha uma afeição completamente envergonhada e Nezumi se segurava para não começar a rir ali mesmo. Ele acariciou carinhosamente o rosto do menor e o olhou nos olhos sorrindo.

– Isso foi um beijo de boas vindas...

– É bem melhor que um de despedida. – Shion disse ainda um tanto corado.

E os dois sorriram e permaneceram ali, conversando, rindo, trocando beijos, abraços, olhares... Até que anoiteceu e eles resolveram ir para casa. Shion insistia para que eles fossem viver em sua casa, junto de sua mãe. Mas Nezumi discordava. Dizia que ele vivera sozinho quando era mais novo, então não tinha problema que vivesse agora, que tinha 18. Não queria depender de ninguém. Queria poder ficar apenas ele e Shion, vivendo somente os dois, sem ninguém para atrapalhar suas vidas. Shion visitaria sua mãe quando bem entendesse, e, depois, voltaria para casa junto de Nezumi, sem precisar se preocupar com nada... Exatamente nada!

.

.

_Etto.. Então Q Bem, essa fic foi minha primeira fic de NO.6, escrevi já faz um bom tempo, mas, por motivos pessoais, postei apenas no Nyah!, porém, agora, resolvi postá-la aqui no FF também. Espero que vocês gostem e deixem review. *u* ~ Se não gostarem também deixem. Gosto de saber a opinião das pessoas, é. *3* ~ Qs  
E e e e... Sério... Eu quero review... ç3ç ~ qqqq_


End file.
